


Сон разума

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, Werewolves, wolfmode
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле Айзек не помнил, как занимался сексом с Эллисон. Только когда Бикон-Хиллс остаётся позади, воспоминания начинают возвращаться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон разума

Название: Сон разума  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: 1850 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Айзек Лейхи/Эллисон Арджент, Крис Арджент  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: PWP, романс, ангст  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Предупреждения: Айзек в wolfmode, небезопасный секс, фингеринг, канонная смерть персонажа  
Краткое содержание: На самом деле Айзек не помнил, как занимался сексом с Эллисон. Только когда Бикон-Хиллс остаётся позади, воспоминания начинают возвращаться...

 

Воспоминания возвращаются, когда он их совсем не ждёт.   
Когда они обрушиваются на Айзека впервые, фрагментарные и сумбурные, сразу после того, как вселившуюся в него муху смывает в канализацию, он думает, что на этом всё закончится. Он помнит всё, что сделал, но не помнит как. Будто кто-то другой рассказал ему, что произошло. Айзек точно знает, что действительно переспал с Эллисон, потому что пахнет ею везде, но не помнит её прикосновений. Он больше не может смотреть ей в глаза, и до самого конца между ними сохраняется ощущение неловкости. Он врёт, а она делает вид, что поверила. Сначала Айзек жалеет, что в его памяти не осталось подробностей, но потом, когда Эллисон умирает на руках у Скотта, он решает, что это к лучшему. Иначе было бы слишком больно – помнить, как Эллисон была с ним, и знать, что в это время она, наверное, думала о Скотте.

Во второй раз они настигают его в самолёте, по дороге в Париж. Когда Айзек открывает глаза, Крис держит его за руку. 

«Ты плакал во сне», – говорит он. 

Чем дальше от Бикон-Хиллс, тем навязчивее они становятся. Сначала он вспоминает себя в коме, вспоминает своих посетителей – Эллисон, Криса, Скотта и Мелиссу МакКолл. Потом – как выбрался из больницы – до мельчайших подробностей. Он помнит, как кафельный пол холодил босые ступни.

Вспоминать дальше страшно, и какое-то время Айзек пьёт много кофе, чтобы не засыпать, но всё равно отрубается прямо на своём первом занятии в новой школе. Потом он отрубается на тренировке, прямо в футбольных воротах. В лакросс они тут не играют, и Айзека назначают вратарём – вроде как потому, что он самый высокий, но привычка устраивать драку на поле тут, наверное, тоже сыграла свою роль.

Теперь он помнит, как проник в дом Эллисон и целовал её, долго и глубоко. Как тонкие пальцы зарылись в его волосы, и ноготки царапали затылок так, что Айзек бы замурлыкал, не будь он волком. Он помнит, как кровь прилила к паху, – не в первый раз у него вставал в присутствии Эллисон, но тогда он почему-то смутился. Под воздействием чар Ногицуне Айзек кажется себе одновременно уязвимым и жестоким, будто капризный маленький ребёнок. 

– У тебя синяки под глазами, – замечает Крис за завтраком. Он двигает в сторону Айзека тарелку с круассанами, но тот не хочет есть, а на кофе и вовсе смотреть не может.

– Я забыл кое-что важное обо мне и Эллисон, когда был...немного не в себе. Я сказал ей, что помню, но на самом деле воспоминания до сих пор полностью ко мне не вернулись. Они настигают меня, стоит только закрыть глаза! – на одном дыхании произносит Айзек.

– И ты не спишь несколько дней, потому что не уверен, хочешь ли вспомнить?

Айзек кивает.

– Речь о чём-то хорошем? – продолжает Крис.

– Я не знаю.

– А Эллисон хотела бы, чтобы ты помнил?

– Не уверен, что хотела бы...

– Знаешь, я менял ей подгузники и злился, когда она срыгивала мне на плечо. Эллисон не хотела бы, чтобы я помнил такое, и вряд ли можно назвать это чем-то хорошим, но это важные воспоминания. Я рад, что они у меня есть.

Айзек горько улыбается, когда Крис кладёт руку ему на плечо и протягивает пачку снотворного. Никакое снотворное не смогло бы вырубить оборотня, но Айзек и без него засыпает, едва его голова касается подушки.

Он видит всё как наяву. Он снова в спальне Эллисон, и она кладёт его руки себе на грудь, а у Айзека дрожат пальцы, и воздух в глотке тоже дрожит; он почти готов зарычать от возбуждения и волнения, охвативших его. Он путается в пуговицах её рубашки, молния на юбке заедает в непослушных пальцах, и, когда Эллисон остаётся перед ним в одном белье, Айзек понимает, что не заметил, как ловко она сама избавила его от одежды. Он нависает над Эллисон, вдавливает её в пружинистую кровать, трётся членом о грубое кружево трусиков.

Айзеку страшно и сладко, и он робеет, гладя нежную кожу Эллисон по краю белья, но не решаясь его снять. Он думает о том, что будет, если войдёт Крис, или если порвётся презерватив, или Эллисон не кончит. В конце концов она просто устаёт ждать, отталкивается ногой от кровати и перекатывается на живот, садится верхом на Айзека, наклоняется и облизывает его член по всей длине, легонько покусывая у основания. Её рот мокрый, тёмный и порочный, в глазах – хитрый огонёк. Она играет с Айзеком; ему остаётся только с нетерпением ждать, что же будет дальше. 

Эллисон гладит его ноги, её рука скользит по внутренней стороне бёдер, гладит между ними. Теребит мошонку, а потом спускается ниже. Палец Эллисон кружит вокруг ануса Айзека, сжимающегося то ли от опаски, то ли от предвкушения. Наконец она облизывает два пальца и толкает их внутрь, мышцы поддаются, и Айзек ощущает тянущее давление внутри. Пальцы напирают, рука вокруг члена – тоже; он чувствует, как краска заливает щёки, потому что ещё чуть-чуть – и он позорно кончит, даже не прикоснувшись к Эллисон. В конце концов, так и происходит.

Отойдя после оглушительного оргазма, Айзек открывает глаза. Он во Франции, в своей новой кровати, а Эллисон больше нет в живых. Если всё и правда было именно так, как он видел во сне, то не удивительно, что Эллисон предпочла Скотта. Айзек поднимает с подушки потяжелевшую голову и понимает, что хотел бы забыть всё обратно. Хотя бы на ближайшие несколько часов. 

Айзек избавился от всех своих комплексов с тех пор, как стал играть в лакросс, и успел приобрести какой-никакой опыт, хотя те девушки ничего для него и не значили, как и он для них. Но с Эллисон всё было иначе. Айзек боялся сделать что-то не так и разочаровать её, боялся оказаться хуже Скотта – но вместе с тем рисковал и не ошибался. Если бы не эта блядская муха, он бы... он бы... Айзек не знает, что он сделал бы. Он нашаривает в кармане сброшенных на пол джинсов пачку снотворного, которую дал ему Крис, и выпивает все таблетки разом. Голова становится ещё тяжелее, и Айзек снова опускает её на подушку. Сами собой глаза закрываются, и он снова видит, как медленно раздевает Эллисон. На этот раз всё иначе. Его руки не дрожат, и взгляды, которые она бросает на его член, Айзека только будоражат.

Хотя со стороны и кажется, будто Эллисон любит только доминировать, Айзек знает, что гораздо сильнее она заводится, когда встречает сопротивление, когда не она задаёт правила игры. И даже под чарами Ногицуне он помнит это и понимает, что должен придумать что-то, чтобы Эллисон навсегда его запомнила. Должен в очередной раз заставить её показать, как она ему доверяет. Сделать что-то безумное.

Он отрывается от её губ и скользит вниз, собирая ноздрями тёплый запах. Под трусиками она влажная и горячая; Айзек чувствует это ещё до того, как прикасается. Он ощущает, как сильно Эллисон его хочет – ничуть не меньше, чем он сам, – и больше не может ждать. Пусть прелюдия, долгие поцелуи и объятия ассоциируются у неё со Скоттом; сейчас они не нужны. Айзек сдвигает тонкую ткань в сторону; два пальца легко въезжают внутрь, и Эллисон отзывается стоном на его действия, шире раздвигает ноги и насаживается на пальцы, сжимает их изнутри. Её рука опускается на член Айзека, до сих пор обделённый лаской, и размазывает по головке каплю смазки, спускается по стволу к мошонке и ниже, щекочет светлый пушок между ног и обводит по кругу анус. Это неожиданно приятно; удовольствие такое острое, что Айзеку хочется немедленно кончить, поэтому он отстраняется, но рука Эллисон догоняет его и продолжает творить, что хочет.  
Ощущения переваливают через край и затапливают Айзека; он успевает закрыть глаза прежде, чем они загораются жёлтым, и опустить руки на спинку кровати прежде, чем выпустить когти. Но их лица друг напротив друга, и свободной рукой Эллисон дотрагивается до губ Айзека и гладит клыки, показавшиеся под ними, – а второй продолжает дрочить ему. 

– Не сдерживайся, – просит она. – Будь собой.

В ответ она слышит хриплое рычание. Айзек рывком поднимается, хватает её под ягодицы и вздёргивает в воздух. Поддевает когтем трусики, и те с треском рвутся. Резкий, сильный, сводящий с ума запах ударяет в ноздри Айзека, и он затягивается им, наполняет Эллисон свои лёгкие. На лобке у неё выбрита толстая полоска, и это выглядит почти естественно. Айзек ощущает себя животным, у которого в голове не осталось ничего, кроме голых инстинктов. Эллисон, кажется, не готова к такому напору, но он уже пристраивает член ко входу, перед этим проведя рукой по всей длине. Он кажется таким большим для этих узких, почти мальчишеских бёдер с торчащими косточками. Они такие хрупкие, что Айзек мог бы переломать их в своих ладонях.

Когда Эллисон тянется за презервативами к прикроватной тумбе, Айзек ловит её руку на полпути.

– Сегодня они нам не нужны,– шепчет он.

Не дождавшись ответа, он входит одним движением, полностью наполняя её собой; Эллисон резко выдыхает, будто он достал до диафрагмы, и при следующем толчке выдыхает снова. Как завороженная, она смотрит в яркие глаза Айзека, будто умоляет трахать её ещё сильнее, ещё жёстче. Между ними нет никаких преград, никаких помех, будь то дурацкая резинка или ворох сомнений, комплексов, недомолвок. Настоящий Айзек и так мало беспокоился о чувствах Скотта, под чарами же он и вовсе способен думать лишь о том, как получить желаемое любой ценой. Впрочем, желания у него не изменились. Трахнуть наконец Эллисон и отомстить за друзей. Большего и не нужно.

Эллисон стонет под ним; Айзек старается, чтобы она стонала громче, у него на щеках – румянец, по виску стекает капелька пота. Он переворачивает Эллисон на живот, прижимается крепко, запускает руку вниз, ласкает её пальцами. В его объятиях она беспомощна и обездвижена; Айзек громко дышит ей в затылок, прикусывая кожу на шее, будто волк, ищущий, как понежнее унести в пасти своего щенка. Его бёдра взлетают вверх и стремительно опускаются, шлёпаясь о задницу Эллисон с плотоядным чавкающим звуком. Она зажата между Айзеком и кроватью, как между двумя жерновами, и едва может дышать.

Если бы в комнату ворвался Крис с парой пушек, Айзек всё равно не смог бы остановиться. Он убил бы любого, кто встал бы на его пути, завершающемся глубоко внутри кончающей Эллисон. Её трясёт так, что она едва не сбрасывает с себя Айзека; хаотично сжимается вокруг его члена и кусает подушку, чтобы не закричать слишком громко. Потом она становится такой бархатной, мягкой и расслабленной внутри, будто нежно его обнимает, и Айзек чувствует это так остро, так полно, что не может бороться с подступающим оргазмом. Он снова разворачивает Эллисон к себе и кончает, смотря на неё в упор, а она разрешает кончить в неё. И улыбается, глядя, как медленно гаснут его глаза.

Айзек просыпается, подскакивает на кровати. На животе у него – лужица спермы, сердце колотится как бешеное. Тёплая улыбка Эллисон всё ещё стоит перед глазами, как настоящая. Была ли она настоящей? И первый сон, и второй кажутся такими реальными, что похожи на обман, который фантазия услужливо подсунула ему вместо правды. Может быть, настоящим не было ни одно из воспоминаний и они родились из тоски по Эллисон, тоски по прошлому, которого не вернуть? Айзек не представляет себе, как сможет найти новую девушку, а если и найдёт – как расскажет Крису о том, что подыскал замену его дочери? Хотя тот промолчит, как обычно, будто ему всё равно. Может быть, Айзеку тоже стоит научиться подавлять свои эмоции. Может быть, это поможет ему смириться с мыслью о том, что Эллисон продолжала любить Скотта, и никакой секс не смог бы этого изменить.

Когда Крис спросит его вечером, Айзек ответит, что вспомнить так ничего и не удалось.


End file.
